Survivors: Backstory
by Mangy-Mutt-Studios
Summary: This is a complete reboot of the Survivors Backstory from my old account (Glitch the Wolf). The entire Survivors story is going to be completely updated and redone, with all of the story elements and characters remaining. The main changes will be grammatical improvements improving on story elements. Please enjoy.
****CHAPTER 1: THE START OF THE APOCALYPSE****

 ** **Narrator speaking.****

All things have a consequence, and some can never be forgivine. The Red Fang, a highly organized militia group that overthrew the goverment a directly before the bombs fell, happened to go by this consequence. They believed in thoughts some would say were nothing but insane. However, most actually agreed with the Red Fang's opinion's, and even helped them virtually take over the world as we know it...But some people didn't agree with there ways, and rose up against the Red Fang to prevent them from gaining any more control over this already broken world. War broke out between the Red Fang and the ones who disagreed with them, and eventually...the war became world wide. And when the Red Fang was almost defeated, they did the unthinkable. They released hundreds of nuclear warheads that they built over the years of the war, and destroyed the world as we know it. Large cities became simple masses of rubble, towns where completely destroyed, all forested areas became became something of a desert like landscape, and most forms of life where reduced to ash. Life in the world was over...except for what was left of the Red Fang, their enemies, and the survivors of the great war. They made it so when those warheads made contact with nearly every inch of the planet, that they would be completely unharmed. But, there was multiple Red Fang soldiers who didn't want the nukes to be detonated, and most of them ran off into the wasteland to start on army, these peaple became known as: The Survivors.

 ** **CHAPTER 2- RUDE AWAKENING****

Glitch' p.o.v

I awoke in a dark, small, windowless room that consisted of nothing but a door, which seemed to be very heavy duty, the advanced looking locks on it proving that much. The only other object in the room I noticed was a small table with assorted tools on it...and the chair I was bound to. I made an attempt to break free from the thick ropes and heavy chains that kept me in place, but it was to no effect. However, I still made attempts to break free start, that is until I began to feel a sharp pain coursing through practically every inch of my body. I glanced back at the tools and realized that they were completely covered in blood. I was confused as to who's it was at first, but then I slowly glanced down at my body, which seemed to be practically torn to shreds. The pain then increased as quickly realized that the blood on the tools was mine, and that I was, for a fact, in a interrogation room of sorts. I began to scream out for help, but no one answered. My screaming continued for what felt like hours until it was abruptly interrupted by a sharp creaking noise coming from the lone door within my room. I fell silent as I gazed upon the slowly opening door. It was to my surprise when an average sized wolf walked in wearing what appeared to be a blood stained lab coat and a gas mask. I quickly napped my neck downwards to avoid direct eye contact with this mysterious man. However, I could still hear him grow closer to me. My heart began to race, practically beating out of my chest. I watched as he dangled a syringe in front of my eyes, a reddish glowing liquid resting inside. My heart rate grew faster and faster... but then it stopped as I felt a slight jab in my shoulder, followed by the doctors words.

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine." He spoke.

At first I felt like I was being energized by whatever was in that syringe, but that thought quickly changed as I then began to instantly feel dizzy, eventually leading to me passing out in my chair.

2 hours later.

Where am I... Where am I... This is all I could manage to think as I slowly regained consciousness, all of my scenes except for what seemed to be my sight and sense of touch had came back to me. However these thoughts were quickly interrupted as I began to hear something from what I assumed to be outside of the room I passed out in. This something proved to be voices. I wanted to say that whatever was in that syringe was just some sort of knock out drug, but that doesn't explain the reddish glow. I started to feel that energetic feeling again like when the doctor first gave it to me, except minus the passing out part this time. It wasn't much longer when my eyes shot open as I suddenly gained my sight back. I slowly gazed up to be greeted by two soldiers f=dragging me by my feet. I didn't say anything, but I quickly gained the urge to escape, like most would. However, I felt a new urge within my body ... I wanted to kill them for some reason. It was like one part of me was saying kill, the other just saying escape. It was on odd predicament, but I simply decided to close my eyes and let my thoughts take over. After about another minute of thinking I opened my eyes and grabbed a metal rod off the floor that just happened to be lying in the empty hallway I was being drug through. I then took the time to line up a shot on one of the soldiers, eventually taking a quick swing, smashing one of the soldiers hands that where dragging me. The soldier let go out of pain, quickly realizing that i had awoke. I look over anger appeared upon his face as he went to draw a pistol, but I, luckily, had a faster draw. I swung the metal pipe once more, striking the soldiers arm and preventing him from taking out the pistol. I then dropped the rod and reached for the soldiers holster, managing to retrieve the same pistol the soldier was previously attempting to use against myself. In one smooth movement I pulled back the hammer, placed the barrel of the gun on the bottom of his muzzle and, without a thought, pulled the trigger. The top of his head exploded open with a mixture of thick red mist, brain matter, and bone fragments as his now lifeless body fell to the floor. I took a deep breath as I took in everything that just happened, my eyes eventually drifting down to the blood covered pistol. I took time observing the weapon, realizing that it was a 357 magnum. That explained why there was such a loud bang...and large exit wound. I decided to keep the gun not only to help escape but for the fact that I always liked this style of pistol and that I always wanted one as a teenager. I stood up and took the soldiers body vest and holster as they would prove very useful to help escape with both success and stealth. However I quickly realized that stealth would be hard to achieve with such a loud pistol as it is far to loud, so I decided to take the soldiers combat knife as well. I began to cautiously walk down the vacant hallway. It eventually lead to a metal door very similar to the one in the torture room. I slowly approached it, eventually deciding to open it. However, I had trouble processing what I was faced with on the other side.

 ** **CHAPTER 3- ESCAPE****

I observed and took in everything I saw when I opened the metal door. I saw many things, none of them pleasant. Everything from tanks, helicopters, soldiers, and even large fortifications were now covering everywhere I gazed my eyes on. I noticed one common thing as I continuously looked around, and that was a very familiar symbol on everything. It took me a little while to realize what exactly it was, but it didn't take long. It was the symbol of the Red Fang! However, I chose to ignore this and focus on escaping. I decided to move into the fields that led closer to what appeared to be the barracks. I decided to lay prone and crawl as my tall stature of 6'7 made me very easy to spot. There where a few close calls, but I made it about 100 yards until I came up on a real problem. I started to hear approaching footsteps through the tall patches of grass that I was crawling in. I slowly brought my head up to see that it was nothing more than a one man scout. I noticed that he was equipped with a silenced m4 carbine. This would be a very nice addition to my current weaponry as both the suppressor and the function of fully automatic fire would both equally come in handy at the given moment. I pulled out my stolen knife and began to creep towards the unaware scout. However as I grew closer I began to once again get that energized feeling. It was different this time however, as it felt as if I practically lost control of myself. I quickly stood and threw the knife, watching as it leaves my hand and flies directly into the soldiers exposed throat. He started to make a loud gasping noise, but was quickly put to rest as he fell to the ground in silence. I then got back onto my stomach as the energized feeling subsided. I would usually feel bad for having to do something like this, but I felt no sympathy for members of this cruel and twisted organization. I crawled over to the bloody corpse, retrieving both my knife and the suppressed rifle. I noticed that the soldier was also in possession of a bandolier of fragmentation grenades. I was debating on taking those as well, but eventually decided against it as they would easily give away any type of stealth advantage I had if I decided to use one. So I began to start crawling once more, but was forced to stop when I began to hear a loud rumbling noise, similar to that of a diesel powered engine, behind me. However was struck as was that I would occasionally hear a voice that somehow seemed to overpower the noise of the engine.

"Stay there and this will all end quickly." The voice directly spoke to me. I stood up to be greeted by both a tank and a large wolf with some sort of highly protective armor on. He appeared to be nearly as large as me, which is a rare sight in wolves. his gu n resembled something of a belt fed light machine gun, but seemed to be heavily modified to be held by the waist like a chainsaw. I drew my m4 and immediately began to sprint over to the nearest piece of cover, preparing for would would probably be one of the hardest fights I have ever been in in my entire life.

I hear the hulking wolf say something along the lines of "wrong choice" , followed by the sound of him cocking his gun and the tank turret turning. I am soon being barraged with bullets from both the large wolf and the tank as each of them slowly grew closer. I began taking small pop shots at the brute of a soldier, but it seemed that whatever armor he was wearing made the rounds from my assault rifle simply bounce off. I was at a loss as to how I was going to get out of this, but then I remembered that the soldier I killed earlier was in possession of exactly what I needed: grenades. I now had a plan, so decided to wait for the both the wold and tank to start reloading so I would have a free break to run for the grenades. As I waited I nearly thought my heart was going to explode it was racing so fast. But then there was a break in gun fire and the quiet sound of a gun reloading, exactly what I wanted. Without a thought I took a dead sprint towards the soldiers corpse. When I arrived I took the bandolier strap and bolted directly towards the tank. As I was running I put three of my fingers in the three grenade pins. I managed to pounce on top of the tank as I then began prying open the hatch, my odd energetic feeling coming back at just the exact time to help me pry open the hatch. I quickly looked down at the tank driver and dangle the grenades into the tank. At first I hesitated, but realized that if I didn't take this tank out, I would soon be dead. I took a deep breath, pulled the pins, threw the grenades in, shut the hatch, and leaped from the tank. When I landed my back was facing the tank as probably the loudest noise I have ever heard went off. Followed by steel hitting the ground. The tank was gone. However the loudness of the bang must have finally alerted the base as the sound of sirens and alarms began to flood the area.

"You have skills kid, but not enough." the juggernaut says as he finally finished reloading his massive weapon.

"You haven't seen all of it." I quietly replied, a sense of cockiness in my voice.

I then let out the biggest howl of my life as I charged at the juggernaut. As I was charging I started to get that energetic feeling once more. It was at this moment that I realized that this feeling was what this drug did. It gives me the strength I need to always win my battles. I let out another anxious howl as i came up on the wolf. I raised my M4 and started to fire to simply distract the hulking soldier. Once it was empty I threw the m4 on the ground and drew my magnum as this had more force upon impact. I was now about five yards away. He laughed and pointed his beast of a gun at me and started spraying away bullets like there was no tomorrow. How he was missing was completely beyond me, but I wasn't going to argue. I then pounced on top of him and pumping rounds into his helmet with my magnum. This made the helmet simply slide off. I then looked him in his worried and panicked eyes as I drew my knife. I then plunged the knife directly into his skull, blood pouring out to meet the handle.

The sirens were now at full power, and I knew that every soldier in this facility would soon be on me after a while. I decided to start scavengeing for anything that would prove to be useful. The most common thing I managed to find were pieces of tank shrapnel, along with a welder. I didn't have time to do it now, but I got the crafty idea to make armor out of the tank shrapnel as my new found strength would easily allow me to carry such weight. I shoved all of the pieces into a large duffel bag I found mixed in with the destroyed tank. I also managed to find an armored face piece that looked similar to a muzzle. I decided to wear it for more of a fear factor than anything. I then took the juggernauts weapon and kept it as it would soon suit my new look. I then fled the base and made sanctuary here, a small shack in the middle of a desert that blended in with the destroyed trees and ashes, and it was definatly as far from any Red Fang soldiers or bases as I could put it.

 ** **CHAPTER 4- PRESENT DAY****

Glitch's P.O.V

Today, I am known as a survivor. This is pretty much a title for anyone in the wasteland who isn't associated the Red Fang or raiders. And to be honest, I like the title. I always felt that it was a very simple name, yet it was still enough to get the point across. I'm currently doing a favor for my new friend Ice, and by new...I literally mean that I just met the guy about an hour or two ago. He actually saved my ass from a large group of mutants that happened to be strolling by my shack...I was neerly overrun, but he just happened to be there at the right time to give me cover fire. One of the main reasons I currently call him friend is because we both have something in common, a severe hate for the Red fang. He was currently filling me on on what he wanted me to do on this so called favor.

"So, your going to pretty much be like a walking distraction so I can take out the target unoticed. You get all that?" Ice asked.

"Run it by me one more time, just in case." I said, an odd look of both sarcasm and seriousness upon my face.

"Okay, there is a small destroyed city about six miles west of here. A Red Fang helicopter will be landing there in about 15 hours. They will be landing in the middle of the main road that went through the town. I want you to hide at the end of the road. When the helicopters door opens, a wolf of high class in the Red Fang will step out, you need to take out all the guards so I can get a clear shot at him. Any questions?" Ice asked.

"Yea, exactly how in the actual hell did you figure all this out?" I responded.

"That really doesn't matter, what does matter is that this guy has done enough to deserve to be put down." Ice said.

"That's enough reason for me." I responded.

"Alright then, lets get loaded up." Ice said as he walked over to a table in the shack that had all of our equipment lying upon it.

"Agreed." I said as I stood up to join him at the table.

I immediately noticed Ice's clothing and armor was a lot simpler than mine...then again, he was a sniper, I was more of a walking tank. He just wore a thin, light blue hoodie with a sergeant's patch sown on the left shoulder, ripped blue jeans, a white and dirty t-shirt, and a pair of black boots. For his armor he just had a bullet proof vest that was under the hoodie and some scrap leg guards made from license plates. For Ice's weapons, a M40A1 sniper rifle, a practically rusted 44 magnum, and some sort of hatchet. I was the complete oppisite, with my tank plate armor and large weapons, I had everything Ice lacked...firepower, durability, and strength. We both armed up and walked out the door of my shack.

"If we don't stop then we should be there about an hour before they get there." Ice said.

"Then lets get moving." I responded.

 ** **CHAPTER 5- THE ASSASSINATION****

Twelve hours later.

"We should be there in about an hour or so." Ice said "You ready?"

I remained silent as I was currently lost in my own thoughts. I was just sitting there, on a rock, holding my gun. I have bad memories of the day I was captured, tortured, and turned into this...thing. I can't say I'm not thankful for these abilities though, this is because I would probably be dead if it wasn't for these powers.

"Dude, you still there? We need to get going so we don't miss our target." Ice ruddily stated. I don't mind the rudeness though as he is right, we need to start moving.

I look up at Ice and slide on my muzzle and quietly say "Lets get moving".

Ice and I start walking through what I'm assuming used to be a forest. After all the fighting and wars stopped, most of the world is either one of two things. One being a nice, civilized place that looks basically untouched by war. Sure there's guard's patrolling the streets, but none-the-less, it's still peaceful in cities like that, even though they're always Red Fang territory. And then there are areas like what Ice and I are in now. Destroyed, torched wastelands that smell of gunpowder, smoke, and death.

Ice and I walked for about two hours, two silent hours, when Ice finally came out and said "Why are you always so quiet Glitch?"

I quickly looked at him and then back to the ground. I let out a long sigh as I said "There's things you don't know about me Ice. Things people shouldn't know, but if you ever figure those things out, consider yourself lucky. I'll tell you when I believe you deserve to know." I then looked at Ice to see what his reply was, but all he let out was a small "hmmph".

We walked for about ten more minutes until we arrived at our position. We were positioned in the rubble of a fallen building that looked like it has been here, rotting, for years. It had this appearance not only because it was rubble and had vegetation growing wildly on it, but also that you could barely touch a piece of the rubble without it shattering to pieces.

"Why are we positioned here. This place would crumble if I punched it. I can't imagine what some bullets would do to it. You do reali- " I was cut of by Ice.

"This is where I'm positioned, not you." He then pulled his sniper rifle off of his back and layed prone with his barrel pointing down the empty, destroyed street. He then gazed at me and pointed to the middle of the street. "That's where you'll be." I then looked at Ice and simply asked if he was crazy. He delivered a final stern look at me. "Just do what I say, and make sure you face me once your in the street. Oh, before you go down there, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said.

"What the hell is up with that armor? I tried picking it up before we left and almost fell over. Why and how do you were that?" He asked.

I hesitate at first but then decide that Ice will probably be around for a while and he deserves to at least know that.

"Alright, you win. I wear the armor because I was captured and put into a lab of sorts to be experimented on by the Red Fang. All I really remember now is that I was drugged with some sort of liquid that gave me juggernaut like abilities in battle. I think they where trying to make a super soldier of sorts. Anyway, at some point I encountered a tank and a juggernaut class soldier while escaping. I took both of them out and made armor out of the tank and took the juggernauts weapon, which is the same gun you see in my hands now."

"And the muzzle?" Ice interrupted.

"That's just for more of a fear factor, nothing special about it" I reply. "Anything else you want to know."

"Not now, you need to get down there. That chopper will be landing any minute." Ice said, pointing back at my position.

"See you soon." I said as I started walking down to the street.

It felt like it only took about ten minutes to reach the end of the charred street.

I saw a small hand rise up in the distance from the same pile of rubble that Ice was positioned in. I guess he was telling me this was where he wanted me to stand, so that's what I did. I just stood there in the middle of the road with no cover waiting for some sort of helicopter... now that I think about it, I guess I was walking cover. After standing in the middle of the street, armed, like an idiot for another ten minutes I began to hear an odd, humming noise that slowly grew louder as it approached. I looked back up at the pile of rubble to see the same hand go up with the same thumbs up as before. This thumbs up must have been a signal for the helicopter coming. As I realized this I took an abrasive stance and loaded up my light machine gun. The helicopter was now in my sight and landing in the middle of the cracked pavement. Why they were landing here was odd, but I really didn't care. Our target was Red Fang after all, so it did not bother me one single bit that he or she would soon be a lifeless corpse lying upon the street. Once the helicopter landed, which was about 30 yards away from me and about 100 from Ice, the humming was nearly unbearable as it was so loud. Then the sudden noise of the helicopter powering down made me jump almost out of my armor as I was expecting it to stay powered up and just take off as it dropped off our target. The helicopters doors opened up and started pouring out Red Fang soldiers. Once all troops where out a wolf in a bright white suit with a red, poofy color and an all black cane walked out of the back of the ship. This had to be the target. I then looked back up at the rubble to see Ice give me the signal to start opening fire. I put my finger on the trigger, pointed the barrel of my gun at the crowd of soldiers, and put around five pounds of pressure on the trigger. The loud rumble of my gun made the soldiers jump, some fall, and some put out a thick, dark red mist as my bullets made impact. All of the soldiers started to open fire on me and about four of them took our target and started retreating towards Ice. I started taking out soldiers on the ground until I heard a soft, clicking noise to my right. I turned my head in the direction of the click and saw a soldier, dressed in all black, to see a small ball coming closer to my face.

I took me a second to realize that this wasn't a ball, but rather a grenade, a live, ready to blow grenade! I turned to run as I saw out of the corner of my left eye, Ice move his sniper to face me, bolt his rifle, and pull the trigger. I then felt the blast of the grenade go off behind me as I was running. The blast pushed me forward and knocked me flat on my stomach. I got up to see a thin, white stream of smoke that quickly faded away. I then realized that Ice just saved my life. He shot the grenade right out of the air! I was in awe as I then turned to give him a thumbs up. However as I was turning I caught a glimpse as to how far away our target had already ran. I looked back up at Ice and saw that he now couldn't get a clear shot on the target. I took action and quickly pulled out my revolver, aimed slightly above the target to adjust for wind and bullet drop, and pulled the trigger. I lowered my gun to see the target fall, in a split second, on the ground. I again looked back at Ice to see him give me a comical gesture off putting a gun to his head and pulling the trigger. I just started thinking that that was a helluva shot for using a pistol. I then again saw Ice adjust has rifle, and shoot the gas tank of the ship which let off a ginormous explosion that managed to kill off the rest of the soldiers. I then started to walk back to Ice with a feeling of success.

"Dude, you just shot that guy in the throat!" Ice yelled out in surprise.

I looked back at Ice to give him a joking response. "Don't you do that all the time?".

He laughed and said "Good point."

We started laughing as we walked over to inspect the target.

Once Ice and I reached the target we flipped him over to see if it was a confirmed kill, but the worst of things happened...I recognized this wolf. It took me a minute to figure it out, but then it hit me. It was the same scientist from that night I escaped the base! I grew furious as I took off the coat and started pounding away at the corpses muzzle. It dented further every time I swung, and the crunching got louder. I kept swinging until his head was nearly gone, and until my hands and armor were covered in blood. I then heard a voice behind me.

"Dude, calm down!". I turned without a thought and swung. I soon realized this was a wrong move.

 ** **CHAPTER 6- ACCIDENTS HAPPEN****

Glitch's Point of view

As I turned I saw a familiar, white wolf go flying back and hit a building with a loud, crunching sound upon impact. It took me a second to realize what I just did. I either just broke...or killed Ice. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there and stared at his body. I finally snapped out of it and ran over to check his pulse. I crouched down beside him and put my hand on his neck to check for a heartbeat... I didn't feel anything, not even a slight thud. I just did it... I killed my only friend, and I only just met him. I at first went into denial and started to tell him to quit messing with me. This went on for minutes until I was finally sobbing over his motionless body. This was all I felt I could do...until something happened, I heard a slight, sudden gasp for air and looked down. He was starting to breathe! I went to talk but couldn't make any words except for..."Sorry". Ice didn't say anything for some time until he said "What the hell was that for?", he was cut off by coughing up a large amount of blood.

"Come on...stay with me...I...I don't know why...I...I just panicked. I was in a rage...I thought there was someone behind me." I said. "I'm getting you back to our HQ Ice. You will get better! I promise you that." I said.

"And h...how will you manage to do that." Ice questioned, coughing up more blood.

I didn't say anything as I picked up Ice and his weapons. "Like this"

I started to run as fast as my armor would allow me to go. I literally ran until I couldn't breathe, but even then I kept running. About what felt like every second I looked down to see Ice coughing up more blood. I still couldn't believe I just did that. I was mad at myself for doing that. I completely over reacted on that punch. Why didn't I just look to see who it was. But worst of all was that Ice might hate me now, I could have just lost my only friend, and it's all my fault. Ice and I just went silent as I ran. Ice was silent because he passed out, and me because I was to deep in thought. I ran forever until we finally arrived at our so called HQ. I ran in and laid Ice on the worn, beaten couch just to hear him make a small grunting noise as I laid him down.

"I'm sorry Ice, I'm sorry". I laid a walky talky and his weapons beside him on a table and wrote a message saying "Ice, if you come to while I'm gone, message me on the walky. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm going to go try and find some medical supplies. I want you to stay here and get better. I probably wont be back for a day or so."

I then wrote I'm sorry over and over. Once the message was done I loaded up and walked out the door to find the supplies that we desperatly needed.

4 hours later

I have been wandering blindly through a scorched Earth just because I fucked up beyond all repair. I think I'm walking through what used to either be a large lake, or a bomb crater. Doesn't really matter as it was still a part of this wasteland. All I could hear was wind, my heavy footsteps, and the occasional distant gunshot and scream. Whether it was another wolf or a radiated mutant was beyond me though. And all I could think was if Ice was okay or not. I had been walking for hours now and haven't heard a single thing come through on my walky talky. This made me think even more of if Ice was good. Hell, for all I know Ice could have come to awhile a go and just be avoiding me. I hope this isn't the case...but deep inside, I don't blame him. I was getting tired, hungry, and dehydrated from the non stop walking in what was now a desert, or at least it seamed like one from all the dust and intense heat from the radiation. Speaking of radiation it really wasn't helping my case. I was now at the point of passing out I was so tired. I let go of my gun and let it hang from the combat sling it was on as I couldn't hold my arms up any longer. I took of my muzzle so I could take deep breaths, as the muzzle held my mouth shut only allowing me to breathe through my nose. I started slowing down to where I was just dragging my feet. I felt absolutely horrible. All of the sudden I let out a loud cough and put my arm in front of my mouth out of force of habit. The cough nearly took what breathe I still had out of me. I looked at my arm and noticed my guantlet now had slpothes off fresh blood on them. All of the sudden everything started to fade black and my ears were ringing extremely loud. Those two things got worse as I fell to my knees, then stomach, and passed out in the dirt. I could awake and be somewhere completely different, mauled on, my gear could have been stolen, or I might not even wake up at all. And if I do wake up and everything is fine, what if Ice tried to contact me? If he thinks I'm dead he could start to look for me, and in his state he would die. This is all my fault. No dought about it. This was the worst thing that could ever happen to me in this unforgiving world. I started to feel odd as my hearing slowly came back, but sight didn't. I could hear a slight humming noise that slowly faded into a voice. A highly familiar voice at that. It was Ice contacting me on the walky talky!

"Glitch...Glitch you there? Come on, respond dude. I read you're note and have to say, I except your apology." Ice said through his end on the walky talky.

I tried to open my eyes so I could see where the walky was. Even if I could see it doesn't matter, I was to week at the time to move my arms to grab it anyway. This highly infuriated me...I still had hope though, this was all I needed. I attempted to use what was left of my strength to open my eyes and grab the walky talky. I tried as hard as possible until my eyes finally started to quickly as I could, I grabbed the walky out of the pouch it was in and raised it to my head.

"Ice... it's me dude. If you've been trying to contact me...I passed out. Not sure how long though." I said now waiting for a response.

"Holy crap dude I thought you were dead! It's nice to see you're still alive." Ice said, I could tell he was in pain by the sound of his voice.

"I would like to say the same about you dude. Quick question, how long have you been trying to contact me?" I said.

"About an hour." Ice quickly said.

"Ok, that's not as long as I thought. That's good. Last thing Ice." I said.

"What's that." Ice questioned.

"Are you still at the cabin? If you're not please turn around and head back ASAP." I commanded.

"Don't worry man, I'm still at the cabin. I can't really move anyway." Ice said, successfully making me feel even more guilty than what I already was.

"Good, I'm going to turn off the walky to save battery, OK?" I told Ice.

"Alright man, talk to you later...hopefully." Ice worryingly said.

"I'll be fine, trust me." I told Ice as I shut off the walky talky.

I tried to stand with all the energy I had and could only manage to get on my knees. I once again channeled my strength so I could stand and at least walk into a abandoned building or something with shade so I could rest for the day. I managed to stand and started to look for my weapon. It turns out that I passed out next to a large hill that my weapon had rolled down and was sitting next to an abandoned shed. I didn't even think about what could have been in the shed as I slid down the hill to retrieve it. Once at the bottom I re-attached my SAW to the sling. I figured that this shack would be a good place to stay the night and rest. Again, without the thought of any danger, and just walked in. I was then welcomed with a plesent surprise of two yellowish, demonic looking eyes staring at me from the end of the small shack.

"Well, great...just great." I said then hearing a psychotic scream as I was pounced on by the animal that was in the shack. I passed out again only so I could fear for my life. This journey was about to get highly interesting.

 ** **CHAPTER 7- HENRY****

Glitch's P.O.V

This is just what I needed. To pass out while some creature is attacking me. Hell, I'm not even sure if I'm alive now. This, right here, could be what death is. Just you all alone for eternity with nothing but your thoughts and darkness. And if I am dead, I died of one of two things. One being from exhaustion, and the other is being mauled by some demonic-eyed creature. I don't think I'm actually dead. But, all of the sudden I feel a sharp pain, something that's not possible in death. So this is good, I'm not dead...just highly dazed and semi-unconscious. That means the creature didn't even put an attempt into eating me, he must have just struck me in the head. My thoughts go silent as I try to focus to see if I can hear anything. It takes my a minute to realize it, but there is something breathing fairly close to my right ear. My best guess is the creature. I opened my eyes and noticed that I wasn't even tied up, I was just propped up in the corner. I even still had my weapons. I guess this creature wasn't the brightest...or it had an intention. I start to look around to see the creature crouched in a corner frantically moving his arms on a piece of old paper. He starts to mumble to himself.

"The symbols...must forget symbols...can't un-see them!" The creature psychotically said.

I looked on the walls to see many crudely drawn symbols...all the same as the next. It was, of course, the Red Fang emblem. Like I haven't seen enough of that today. It was the same red wolf head that had blood dripping from the teeth and odd, slash looking marks behind the head. I've seen it to many times to not know what it was. I, without thinking, moved my leg to situate my self. This apparently made too much noise as the creature turned and looked at me from the darkness. Again all I could see where those demonic, yellowish eyes that I saw before I passed out. It stood up and walked closer to me. As it got closer, I could see a familiar looking creature. It took me a minute to realize it, but this thing I've been calling a creature is just another wolf trying to survive this cruel world. I observed him to see what he looked like. His fur was black at the top and faded to grey as it went down to his feet. His tail did the same but faded into white instead of grey. He had a scar that went from the top of his left eye, around his muzzle in a crescent-like shape, then ended on the bottom of his jaw line.

"Hello there! Looks like some ones finally awake. It certainly took you long enough. OH, sorry about attacking you. I really didn't mean it...it's...it's just a really bad force of habit. Oh shit, where's my manners, I'm Henry." He frantically spoke, his voice was psychotic like a raiders, but it seemed like his mind was still in the right place.

"Glitch." I hesitantly said as I grabbed his hand and stood up "So why didn't you kill me, you obviously had the chance."

"You looked like a nice person, and I could see that you where hurt." Henry replied, his voice still the same. I guess it was just like this for some reason.

"Then explain why you pounced on me?" I questioned.

"I never pounced on you. I saw you barge in and start to fall, so I ran over to you so you wouldn't fall. I will say that I wasn't expecting you to way that much and it pulled me down. You hit your head off the wall. I'm so sorry about that." Henry said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"It's fine Henry. Let me ask you something though. How do you physically know what these symbols are and why do you draw them...like...everywhere?" I questioned.

"Oh those... I usually don't tell people, but I think I can trust you. When I was little I was taken by a group known as the Red Fang and they tried to brainwash me. They ended up burning there emblem in my eyes and I can't un-see them, I... I just don't know what to do so I..I...I just do this over and over. When I draw them it momentarily takes them out of my head. So that's why I do it, for relief." Henry spoke as he put his head down, o look appearing upon his face that hinted that he was currently re-living memories.

"I know exactly how you feel Henry. I was captured by the same damn group to create some sort of super soldier for there army. It went bad and I managed to escape. That's where I got this armor and gun" I said.

"No way... we suffered a same fate...you.. you might be my only friend in this place, we are friends right?" Henry asked.

I thought about it for a second and thought to myself if it was a smart idea to say yes. But then it hit me. This wolf might be one of my few shots at having even more allies than just Ice.

"Yes" I happily said.

"Oh really, I've never had an actual friend...this...this is amazing!" Henry said quickly as his left ear twitched.

"Yeah, really. Consider it a gift of similarity." I jokingly said. "One thing though Henry. We can't stay here, it's not safe. If you want you can stay at my place."

"You have a house!?" Henry loudly bursted out. "Why are you letting me stay?"

"Well, it's more of a shack really, but call it what you may. Actually, I think it's about three hours from here if we start moving now, here's a weapon." I said to Henry as I handed him my emergency 9mm backup pistol.

"Oh thank you glitch, but there will be no need for that, I have my own." Henry stated as he walked back into the darkness.

"What the hell are you talking about, I never saw any in here." I said.

"That's because I hide them." Henry loudly said as he walked out of the darkness with an old model of an M16 assault rifle that appeared to be very heavily modified with improves attachments. The shovel handle for a stock was enough to give away that this weapon had been through the ringer more than once. It looked like he also had a 1911 model pistol on his side as well. The last thing he pulled out was wooden baseball bat that he placed in a duffle bag on his back. He was now wearing a Grey t-shirt and ACU military pants with black combat boots. He didn't have much for armor, just a worn Kevlar helmet and a bullet proof vest.

"Where did you get all that?" I asked.

"I looted an abandoned base up north of here. I found the armor and weapons on a dead guy. It looked like he wasn't needing it anymore, so I kept it." Henry said as he waived his M16 in the air.

"Simple enough, lets get moving then." I said, not wanting to ask why exactly the guy he mentioned was dead.

I bent over to grab my chain SAW and magnum. I started to load up for the journey that Henry and I where about to go on. Even though I made a new friend I was still deeply worrying about Ice.

"Shit!" I thought as I forgot to turn on the walky talky to see if Ice was trying to call me. I turned the switch to on.

"Glitch! You better freaking respond dude. This is starting to piss me off!" Ice angrily said through the static of the walky talky.

"Ice, calm down! I'm still here, I just passed out for an hour or so. I'm fine now." I told Ice.

"A FEW HOURS! Bullshit, try two days!" Ice said, obviuosly highly pissed.

"Henry! why didn't you tell me this. I didn't know I was out for so long." I said not realizing I was holding the talk button on the walky talky.

"Who the hell's Henry?" Ice questioned.

"Shit!" I thought as I didn't know the talk button was still on. "Ice, Henry's the dude who nursed me back to health after I passed out from dehidration. He's a friend now. We have a lot in common. He's going to be staying with us from now on out. We could use the help." I told Ice thinking it would be alright.

"How do we even know we can trust this guy Glitch? And what do you mean a lot in common?" Ice angrily questioned.

"Trust me, this guys not going to be a threat to us. Just everyone else." I jokeingly said as Henry lightly chuckled in the background.

"That still doesn't answer the other part of the question." Ice said.

"We where both failed experiments of the Red Fang. Henry's cool Ice, trust me." I said, trying to convince him.

The room was filled with silence as we waited for a responce.

"Alright...He can stay...But as soon as I see one odd act. He's gone. You here me Glitch?" Ice said.

"Loud and clear sir." I sarcastically said as I turned the walky talky off to conserve battery. "Henry, you all loded up?"

"Sure, lets go buddy." Henry said as he cocked his M16.

We walked out the door of Henry's soon-to-be abandoned shack as I saw a sudden flash of light off to my right on the top of a still standing building, and a loud bang to follow.

"SNIPER!" I screamed as I pulled Henry and my self down to cover.

"Great, as if things can't get any better." I said.

Henry and I where now pinned down by a distent, unseen sniper only knowing that he was in large building and probably already moved to put off another shot. We didn't know what to do. Henry and I where just crouched down by a worn, concrete barrier knowing that if we popped our heads up we would be done for. Looking around for a way out, I noticed a corpse a mutant laying on the ground with an entrance wound in the middle of its back. I then got a really stupid idea. I put on my muzzle, crossed my fingers, and stood up.

"Glitch! What are you doing. Even i'm not that crazy!" Henry said as he put in a failed attempt to pull me down.

As I was standing my heart started to race knowing that if I was wrong, I would die right here. Before I knew it I was completely standing up, well above the cover, with my eyes shut. I stood there for a full minute and knew that whoever took that shot protected us. That mutant would have at least injured one of us. But no, whoever this was saved us. I was truly grateful.

"Henry, we're safe." I told Henry, letting out a sigh of relief.

"What?" Henry said as he tilted his head to the right putting his right ear down.

"That wasn't a sniper...well it was, just it wasn't targeting us. It was actually protecting us. See the mutant?" I said pointing to the corpse. "That thing would have injured one of us. That sniper saw it and shot it. We should be thankful.

"Maybe it's another friend...or soon to be friend that is. We should find him and see if he wants to live with us to!" Henry happily said as he started to frantically jump around laughing.

"Yeah, maybe we should..." Then I had an amazingly stupid idea. "Hey Henry...What do you think about going around and finding more survivors to do something about the Red Fang problem. I mean we can't really do much to completely erase them, but with the right people, we can sure make a hell of a dent."

"Well..wait...you mean you want to make an army to take back the land from the Red Fang and rule it as our own?" Henry said as he suddenly had a gaint smile going across his face.

"Um..sure, you can put it that way." I said as I chuckled at what Henry thought I was saying.

"Well yea I want to do that, Why would I not want to?" Henry said.

"Well then we agree, lets go over it with Ice." I said turning the walky back on. "Hey Ice, Henry and I just got the idea to go around saving survivors and having them stay with us to fight the Red Fang. Where going to do it either way, I just wanted to inform you before we did. And before you ask, yes i'm going to have them talk to you before we even start to head back to our HQ. Okay?" I said to Ice.

There was a large pause.

"One: Your crazy. Two: I'm not coming with you until i'm better." Ice said while trying not to laugh.

"Yes, and I'm okay with that. I'm going to shut off the walky to save battery. I only have half a charge on this thing. Join Henry and I whenever you feel. Where going to get started. Walk north until you find a small shack at the bottom of a hill, then go east as once you get there. Where not going to stop going in that direction until you meet up with us." I told Ice as I shut off the walky talky.

"Henry, lets get started." I told Henry as we starting heading east to find more allies.

THE END


End file.
